Time of All Times
by roysenal
Summary: He knew she couldn't leave him alone, tonight of all nights, not with everything that had happened that year.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Author's Note: for Mary (ameliafromafairytale; tumblr)**

* * *

The duffle bag across his shoulders swung back and forth as he walked, lightly bouncing between his shoulder blades.

His shoes scuffed against the pavement; he was too tired pick up his feet. His small apartment was a bit far off from the harbor, but he enjoyed the walk. Dick had not planned on going to go on patrol, the city could handle one night without him, especially this night.

For the past few weeks everything had been rushing by in a blur. Mission after mission, loss after loss. The team was in a constant state of mourning and pain and he couldn't bear to watch. He slipped away into the shadows whenever he could. His talk with Wally shook him up; he was losing his touch, Cassie had been skeptical.

_Get it together, Grayson._

The blinking blue lights of his wristwatch said it was ten till ten; about two hours left.

The stairs of his building creaked as he trudged up them. He swung the duffle bag off his shoulders and dragged it along the scratched hardwood floor.

His door was the one at the very end of the hall closest to the fire escape. When he had requested it, his landlord had assured him that the building had never had a fire. He had laughed at that.

He dug into the pocket of his sweatpants, looking for his key-

Dick pressed his ear against the door; there was the faint beeping of his coffee maker, there was water rushing out of his sink.

The door was unlocked.

There were two people who it could possibly be, one of which was planets away on intergalactic trial, so it could only be-

"You need a better lock on your door."

Dick sighed and tossed his duffle onto his couch. "And you really shouldn't be drinking coffee this late at night."

Barbara was leaning against the sink with a mug in her hands, a stack of freshly washed dishes on the counter next to her. She took another sip and dumped the rest.

"That's the last of it, by the way."

"You're going to get me some more?"

"No." She replied simply. She walked around the little island and stopped square in front of him. Dick could tell she was trying to be intimidating, and she could, but ever since he passed her height-wise it had a tinge of humor to it. "Dick," she looked him dead on in his eyes, "_what_ is going on with you?"

She was always quick to cut to the chase.

"You've been acting different; at first I brushed it off as mourning for Artemis, but then there was the cave and Jaime and Bart and Gar and - _dammit! -_ _Dick_. You don't have to do this alone."

He gave her a wry smile - the look on her face though told him she didn't buy it one bit - "I know that, Babs. I got Alfred, and Tim, _and_ you."

A small sigh escaped her lips. "Dinah told me you refused a session with her after Artemis." Her voice got all soft and she her eyes were pleading. "Dick, you're holding something back, something _else_ back." She jabbed her finger to his chest. "What aren't you telling me?"

Dick could feel the frustration in her voice, it must have been eating away at her that she couldn't figure it out.

"I'm fine, _really_-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that _today_ of all days because that a one-hundred percent _lie_."

Dick swallowed hard. Barbara slid her hand down from his chest and took his hand, squeezing it gently - it was warm, comforting.

"Dick..." She used her other hand to brush a lock of his hair out of his eyes, her fingers lingering. "I know about your argument with Wally, too."

Dick's eyes darted away. "I see you did my dishes."

"Don't change the subject."

"It was really nice of you, and I guess it makes up for you drinking all my coffee."

Barbara scoffed. "It was to the ceiling! All of your dishes were-"

"Got you!" He had successfully got her to change to the subject, which was a victory in his book.

She let out an irritated huff and let go of his hand. "Dick-"

"Now, now, it's late." Dick had control over the conversation and he was not about to lose it. He looked down at her - he loved being taller - and in the darkness he could see the outline of her pajamas. He sighed. "You can take my bed, I'll take the couch."

She didn't need to explain, he knew her just as well too. She couldn't leave him alone tonight, tonight of all nights, with everything that has happened this year.

Barbara bit the inside of her lip, "We're not _children._"

Dick gave her a wide smile. "If you say so."

She playfully hit his shoulder. "You-"

Dick put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He pulled her upward so that she was just standing on the tips of her toes. He squeezed, silently admitting everything to her through the touch. All the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders that had been building and building over the past ten years seemed to evaporate with their embrace. He savored the moment; because he knew as soon as he pulled away it would all come crashing down.

"_Thank you_."

* * *

**I'm trying to do better and keeping a constant tense and by trying I mean failing.**

_**~ roysenal**_


End file.
